The Klaine Team
655px Listen here everybody. This team wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson; some of us would be fine if they didn't get together because Sam turned out to be bisexual or Karofsky redeemed himself, and some of us wouldn't. Whether you support multiple ships including Klaine or just Klaine, sign up, and tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together. If you do not ship this couple please don't bash, and get off of the page! So, later -Mr.Santana Lopez. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] Aww man! This sucks. Main Article: Kurt-Blaine Relationship "Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the halll with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?" "Until you find someone as open and brave as you..." "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." Some Rules ★ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (passed by ATF). You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. The Klainers ♥ Signatures (1--200) Klaine Fanfictions ♥ Feel free to post safe Klaine fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. *Dalton by Cp Coulter (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Messy by lookninjas (livejournal) *Want You To Feel Fine (DELETED SCENE) by lookninjas (livejournal) *Learning A New Language by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *Unexpected by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *We'll All Float On by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Here With You by soundslikeaplan (fanfiction.net) *Swing Sets and Sandboxes by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) T *Through the Eyes of the Observer by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *So I Went And Let You Blow My Mind by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *CtrlADelete by skwirelygirli (fanfiction.net) *Love, A Simple Duty by Phantom of a Rose (fanfiction.net) *Caught in A Bad Bromance by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Man, That Kiss Would Last Foreeeeeever by LaniLaniDuck (fanfiction.net) T *Klaine: A Musical Affair by MissMarauder93 (fanfiction.net) T *The Curtain Project by To Carve Love On Her Arms (fanfiction.net) T *Study Break by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) *I Hate Movie Nights With You by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) *Silence Speaks Louder Than Words by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) T *Friends, Family, and Food, Glorious Food by particularly good finder (fanfiction.net) *Go The Distance by ARandomFan91 (fanfiction.net) T *All Or Nothing by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Beginning By KeriLin (fanfiction.net) M *Distance by KeriLin (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Something To Rely On by Emily Maddox (fanfiction.net) T *Daddies by GirlFromTheWest (fanfiction.net) T *Blurt by Weirdo205 (fanfiction.net) T *Blaine's Parents by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Fathers Never Understand by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Love Your Baby Girl by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Shut Your Ears by XxXTickleMehEmoXxX (deviantart.com) *Mother's love to be Concerned by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Telling The Parents by Merlinsgal20 (fanfiction.net) *Welcome to the Bright Lights by paundromat (fanfiction.net) T *Kiss by Foraworldundeserving (fanfiction.net) T *Changed For The Better by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Capture the Moments by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Permanent by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Speak Now by waitingformyDarcy (fanfiction.net) T *Texting in Song by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) *Rumours of Heartbreak by Amethyst Archer (fanfiction.net) T *Chanced, a Lucky Love by Ginger-with-a-soul98 (fanfiction.net) T *Fathers by OnceinYourLife (fanfiction.net) T *Distance makes my Heart grow fonder by Grace Ryan (fanfiction.net) M *Operation: Summer Lovin' by (IDK who) (tumblr.com) *Offensive Innocence by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High Senior Year by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine Walking on Sunshine by KiKiFliedDW13 Gleek (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Welcome to Hogwarts by admiller (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Dapper Highwayman by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine by x...Mystery-Writer...x (quizzilla.teennick.com) *Lessons in Being a Man by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *A New Direction by a-new-direction-adventures (tumblr.com) *The Lima Job by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Stars Don't Even Matter by impulsivemerious (fanfitction.net) Rated T *Live For Real by lamainquitecit (fanfitction.net) *Sai and Sunglasses by Ninja_Giraffe (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Sweet Music Man by YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Prince Charming by CE Winters (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Part Of Your World by myheartwonxxo (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Cause God Makes No Mistakes by thepurpleseal (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Flawed by WickedPinkSunglasses (fanfiction.net) Rated T *In This Together by Blurtitoutalready (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The The Sidhe by Chazzam (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Who is Blaine Anderson? by ilovegleethemost (fanfiction.net) Rated T *As Long As We're Together by Lucy121293 (fanfiction.net) Rated T KLAINE Sites ✿ ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://justmecissyveru.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://doubleklainebow.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com/ ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com Klaine Templates ★Klaine Gallery klaine_faces_by_chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ln2e4rEvmF1qlyee5o1 500.jpg klaine_wallpaper_num2_by_mishulka-d38dhc9.png klaine-1.jpg klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine love.jpg tumblr_llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1_500.png pic86.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic90.png BornThisWay7.png Pic89.png Tumblr llbilqBjfD1qchb3io1 500.png Tumblr lbnuypasXF1qd686to1 500.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg 035.png tumblr_lmlixteiP31qdnpeio1_500.png Klaine kiss 04 by marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg Klainekisssss.jpg Tumblr lno5l4UI7f1qi6sxbo1 500.jpg Klaine56.jpg Tumblr ln5uum0BV71qlqwp7o1 500.png Tumblr lmvz5bU1IZ1qfnn7co1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Klainelookingforyou.png kurt856.png Kurt678.png tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt67.jpg 494px-Klaine by duncancourtneytda-d33c3gu.jpg tumblr_lnqoo08Eij1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png karofskys_kloset-4.png klaine7.jpg Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg Kurt879.png tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Pic98.gif NewYok8.jpg Mix87.png PromQueenEpisode90.png 2n1ruip.jpg Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif KlaineKiss.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic09.gif Pic90.png Pic89.png Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1 500.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Inner Kurt.gif Tumblr lmwzeygAi01qctzcpo1 500.png Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Tumblr lhq93xncOa1qchhjro1 500.jpg Tumblr lgyj56FRme1qb72juo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd2fkJoIX1qarn47o1 500.png Tumblr lfyx8atD881qgfy00o1 500.png Klaine Inner Toughts.gif Klaine Skit 1.jpg Klaine Skit 2.jpg Klaine Skit 3.jpg Klaine Skit 4.jpg Klaine Skit 5.jpg Klaine Skit 6.jpg Klaine Skit 7.jpg Tumblr ln5snr0D6M1qbi6aao1 500.gif klaine 01.jpg klaine 02.jpg KlaineSkit.gif klaineukskit.jpg Tumblr lnj2wr5iek1qakcgso1 500.gif Tumblr lnj9g1iZc51qbfn60o1 500.gif Klaine56.jpg Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1_500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1_500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Tumblr ln2e4rEvmF1qlyee5o1_500.jpg Tumblr lnk7djV16T1qk7cg4o1 r1 500.gif Klaineinthecoffeebean.gif Klaine - Caps.png Klaine Kiss Concert - LMFAO.png Wowklaine123.jpg|fan art kiss tumblr_lp60bpo4R31qjlu8u.gif tumblr_lp4uq8M1VQ1qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lp5wqnUS3I1qhpqk7o1_500.png hands.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg tumblr_lnscalehsZ1qakcgso1_500.gif klainebreastix.gif Blaine-and-Kurt-kurt-and-blaine-17526571-500-500.gif thecan'ttouchus.gif Cold.gif 2lano4.jpg (2).gif Klaine Love.gif k3.gif klaine-dance2.gif klaine-dance3.gif kl2.gif Prom89.gif Prom989.gif Prom978.gif Kurt897.gif Prom945.gif promdance.gif 24.gif Kurt78.gif KurtBTW.gif klainebreastix.gif Klaine - Blaine lines to Kurt.gif Klaine - Kurt lines to Blaine.gif tumblr_lnxnkqhsQ91qgaa7xo1_500.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Pic09.gif tumblr_loyke0CJGl1qltsc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lphtahJKhW1qk4zx2o4_500.gif Tumblr loyot4dxHG1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr loyqslSqgz1qhzf9yo2 500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Tumblr ln7a86TJYt1qirnkj.gif Tumblr lnqg380UPO1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr ln19jzdQIs1qiascco1 500.gif Tumblr ln5a02QJ0k1qdnpeio1 r2 500.gif tumblr_lm7raoQDK01qee7fro1_500.gif Tumblr lnv7qgpbJm1qjevi0.gif Tumblr lnmjghy0o31qaxxxso1 500.gif Tumblr lmp6i7DM9P1qf8ygvo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7id5BJ9g1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7drn5KFA1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ljxl3xcU2v1qi4s8uo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llv2aelPYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif tumblr_li5m4zwWNx1qbek93.gif Tumblr ln5gl3GxFG1qb0hmuo1 400.gif Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1 500.gif can_t_touch_us_klaine_gif_-_rfswanson_tumblr.gif Tumblr lnby1cGyoc1qlb1l4o1 500.jpg Teenagedream.PNG Kurt90.jpg kurt879.png tumblr_lbop4t52Rj1qdo7fyo1_500.png tumblr_lljyykCBFy1qdlqh0o1_1280.jpg Mix87.png kbprom2.png PromQueenEpisode90.png Tumblr ln7actdsAY1qirnkj.gif Tumblr lcrnq5Dqjg1qd6sgco1 500.gif Tumblr lny9zcogZz1qzueido1 500.png Tumblr lo1kneeqU71qgs4sno1 500.jpg Tumblr lo3es8pghS1qa5w9eo1 500.png tumblr_li5zctbwkJ1qbv3kqo1_500.gif tumblr_li5zctbwkJ1qbv3kqo1_500.gif tumblr_lnt435yuMG1qadue8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnshcuFaxk1qadue8o1 500.gif Tumblr lns8rxC5891qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7agxNp7B1qirnkj.gif Tumblr lo4gurXCOx1qd4h5do1 500.gif Tumblr lnsivrUbr31qfkl9co1 500.gif Tumblr lllep5DWka1qg25zco1 500.gif Tumblr lo53pb3OGE1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr loizoimZbI1qeb7qjo1 500.png Tumblr lojss0EdfR1qbw56oo1 500.png Tumblr lnkmquHdut1qk7cg4o1 500.jpg I ship klaine.png Tumblr lm10fin6Wc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr lmncfaAjB41qdu86bo1 500.gif tumblr_louyqdhSfq1qduiw9o1_500.gif Tumblr lp404bkKNc1qd6sgco1 500.gif Tumblr lpb5gltGBZ1qk3e9fo7 r1 500.gif tumblr_lmlu8l8qO81qco907o1_500.gif tumblr_lq26lsVI9G1qdzvfdo1_500.jpg glee_fanart__klaine_prom_by_ninakask-d3gnp7x (1).png profoundricestudygroup.pngklaine.png Klaine Cinema thumb|left|300px|When Kurt Met Blaine thumb|right|300px|Glee - Somewhere Only We Knowthumb|left|300px|Glee - Miserythumb|right|298px|The Klaine song!thumb|300px|left|Teenage dreamthumb|300px|right|Fairytale Endingthumb|300px|left|A rap about season 2 finale (for Klainers) thumb|300px|right|you brought me to life thumb|300px|left| I'm tangled up in youthumb|300px|right|I'm addicted to you thumb|left|300px|Perfect - Pink (Klaine) thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Teams